


Случайная встреча

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya
Summary: Просто ещё одна шаблонная история, написанная к Новому году.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Случайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Secret Santa party для tatiana-tiana.
> 
> С опозданием, но пусть будет будет тебе под ёлочку )) Ещё раз с Новым годом! Пусть он принесёт море-море удачи.
> 
> Бета: olya11. Спасибо, ты меня спасаешь!  
> Крия и Госпожа Сеть, вам тоже огромное-огромное спасибо за помощь!

Кивнув на прощание охраннику, Кирилл вышел на улицу. Несмотря на небольшой плюс, сплошной стеной валил снег: в оранжевом свете фонарей огромные, бесформенные хлопья опускались будто в замедленной съёмке. Они падали в тёмную кашу под ногами, ложились на сугробы на обочинах, засыпали высившуюся перед торговым центром ёлку, оседали холодными кляксами на щёки.

Он надел наушники, и уличный шум сменила почти полная тишина. После рабочего дня в магазине хотелось так и оставить, но перед Новым годом покупатели валили толпами — ещё уснёт по дороге. Кирилл прокрутил список воспроизведения, ткнул в случайную строчку, и недолго царившее спокойствие взорвали басы. Сейчас только они помогали ему шагать бодро. Они и мысли о горячем душе.

Перед половиной здания, отведённой под бизнес-центр, было безлюдно, только посреди тротуара, недалеко от нарочито лаконично оформленного входа высилась какая-то куча. Куча оказалась мужиком средних лет в дорогом деловом костюме и не менее дорогом пальто нараспашку. Со странно склонённой, будто тяжёлой, головой, он сидел прямо в мокром месиве и медленными, неуклюжими движениями пытался открыть портфель. Его пальцы срывались, но он снова дёргал замок, замирал и через несколько секунд снова… Хорошо солидные бизнесмены отметили Новый год. А такси вызвать некому, что ли?

Сейчас, ближе к полуночи, после убойного рабочего дня и за несколько часов до нового такого же, последнее, чего хотел Кирилл, это изображать из себя благодетеля, но что-то не дало ему пройти мимо. Не похож был этот мужик на алкаша. В конце концов, кто никогда не нажирался в дрова? Кирилл остановился рядом и стащил наушники на шею.

— Помощь нужна?

Мужик не отреагировал, даже, похоже, не заметил чужого присутствия.

— Эй. — Кирилл наклонился и легко потряс его за плечо. — Вам помощь нужна? Вызвать скорую?

Наконец тот поднял голову и уставился на него. Лет сорока, может чуть больше, опрятный, с хорошей стрижкой и даже укладкой, с не отёкшим лицом — алкашом он не выглядел. Так и не дождавшись ни слова, Кирилл повторил:

— Вам плохо? Вызвать скорую?

— Скорую? Н-нет, не надо. Спасибо. — Язык у мужика заплетался, но запаха алкоголя не было. Кирилл нахмурился. — Я… Помогите, пожалуйста. Достать таблетки. В кармане… В-во внешнем…

Мужик выглядел так, будто пытается поднять портфель, но у него не хватает сил даже просто сдвинуть его с места. Кирилл сел рядом на корточки и щёлкнул замком. Блистер лежал в затянутом сеткой отделении. В темноте надпись разобрать нереально, так что Кирилл не стал любопытничать.

— Сколько?

— Д-две… Сп-пасибо.

Руки у мужика дрожали, но когда Кирилл положил ему на ладонь таблетки, тот сразу их проглотил.

— Сп-пасибо, ск-коро подействуют.

— Хоть в здание зайдите. Вы в луже сидите. Вы здесь работаете? — Кирилл указал на вход в бизнес-центр.

Мужик растерянно осмотрелся, но, похоже, просто согласился на предложение Кирилла, а не действительно осознал, в каком положении находится.

— Д-да. Да. Сейчас.

— Давайте.

Кирилл помог ему подняться, взял портфель и буквально дотащил мужика до входа. Небольшой холл перегораживали турникеты с ровно светящимися красными огоньками, и дальше Кирилл бы не прошёл, но у стеклянной стены стояли низкие кресла для посетителей — не особо удобные на вид, но они всяко лучше лужи. Кирилл сгрузил мужика в одно из них, сунул в руки портфель и объяснил подошедшему охраннику:

— Плохо стало.

Попрощавшись для проформы, Кирилл снова вышел на улицу, но вместо того чтобы продолжить путь, зачем-то направился к месту, где сидел мужик. И чуть не наступил на уже присыпанный мокрым снегом мобильник — наверное, тот выпал из кармана пальто или брюк. Кирилл со вздохом поднял его, быстрым шагом вернулся к мужику, чтобы сунуть тому ещё и мобильник, и поспешил наконец домой. Хватит с него приключений на сегодня.

Дома его встретили тишина и темнота: сосед уже спал или задротил в WoW. В отличие от Кирилла, Славику не надо было подрабатывать: богачами его родители не были, но пребывали в уверенности, что обязаны обеспечить ребёнка так, чтобы его ничто не отвлекало от учёбы. Ребёнок их не подводил и с учебниками не расставался даже в туалете. В такие периоды, как сейчас, Кирилл видел его только по утрам, и то не всегда.

Он тихо разделся, засунул в себя остатки колбасы и пошёл в душ. Десять минут — и в постель, а завтра к первой паре. Хорошо, Славик не даст проспать и разбудит, если что.

Славик вообще оказался редкой удачей. Случайно услышав в коридоре универа, что Кирилл нашёл хорошую квартиру, но не потянет один, он с, как позже выяснилось, свойственной ему непосредственностью тут же влез с уточняющим вопросом, и спустя двадцать минут на редкость дельного разговора и несколько отсмотренных фоток у Кирилла появился сосед.

Неловкий, напрочь лишённый умения нормально общаться, нереально умный — классический, почти карикатурный ботаник, каким его изображают в кино, и идеальный сосед. Он не устраивал громкие гулянки, не мешал спать и даже пару раз помог разобраться с лабораторками, хотя они были не по его профилю.

О вечернем происшествии Кирилл бы забыл и не вспомнил, если бы спустя несколько дней не увидел давешнего мужика входящим в их магазин. Он его даже не сразу узнал — в отличие от того дня, когда сидел в луже, сейчас он, кажется, прекрасно владел собой. Чёткие, уверенные движения, внимательный взгляд, вежливая, ни о чём не говорящая улыбка — он не позволял себе ни одного необдуманного жеста. Дорого, вроде и со вкусом, но чересчур опрятно и тщательно одетый, он как будто специально себя старил. Пальто на нём, кстати, было другое.

Кирилл вручил пакет покупателю, пригласил заходить ещё, а потом заученно состроил приветливую мину и подошёл к мужику:

— Добрый день, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Ух ты, а он ничего. Бывают же такие классные мужики. Когда-нибудь Кирилл перестанет задрачиваться в универе и на подработке, станет большим и солидным и тоже себе такого найдёт. Если не превратится в задроченного бесконечными дежурствами врача с вот такими мешками под глазами от недосыпа.

Мужик пристально на него смотрел и медлил с ответом. Кинув взгляд на бейджик с именем, он наконец разродился:

— Здравствуйте, Кирилл. Это вы во вторник меня спасли, я не путаю?

— Я, но вы преувеличиваете.

— Вы мне очень помогли, а я вас даже не поблагодарил. Спасибо вам.

Не будь до Нового года полторы недели и не осаждай их так покупатели, Кирилл не отказался бы немного потрепаться, но сейчас его маршрут лежал от клиента на склад, со склада к клиенту, на кассу и потом к новому клиенту. Лишнюю минуту отдыха он себе позволить не мог. Обычно в их магазине посвободнее, но ближе к праздникам многих перестали отпугивать цены.

— Не стоит благодарности, я не сделал ничего особенного. Вы ищете что-нибудь конкретное?

Мужик огляделся, кажется осознавая, почему Кирилл так быстро свернул постороннюю тему:

— Э-э-э… Мне нужен галстук.

— В подарок или себе? В каком-то определённом стиле?

Вместо ответа мужик расстегнул пиджак. На тёмно-сером однотонном галстуке темнело пятно, скорее всего от кофе или чая. Ага, видимо, поэтому он в разгар рабочего дня решил прошвырнуться по магазинам. Судя по его внешности, он бы и лишний залом не потерпел, что уж говорить о пятне.

— Понятно. Думаю, мы можем предложить несколько вариантов. У вас есть пожелания?

— Я бы предпочёл однотонный.

Ну конечно.

Кирилл проводил его к стенду с галстуками и разложил несколько на витрине. Мужик тут же выбрал двойник испорченного — в тон костюму и пальто. Тщательно следя за выражением лица, Кирилл начал собирать остальные.

— Вы хотите что-то сказать, — внезапно огорошил его мужик. Под пытливым взглядом Кириллу стало неуютно, но он покачал головой:

— Ничего. Хороший выбор.

— Тем не менее я бы был благодарен, если бы вы были откровеннее.

Кирилл поколебался. Клиент точно знает, чего хочет, клиент доволен — что ещё надо? Быстро рассчитать и к новому.

Мужик терпеливо ждал ответ. Классный мужик. Ну не красавец, да, но было в нём что-то располагающее. Только одет не очень удачно. Сам костюм, пальто, даже серый галстук этот — хорошо сочетающиеся друг с другом, элегантные вещи, буквально кричащие о своём качестве и статусе владельца. Просто они ему не шли. Даже не то чтобы не шли… Они его здорово старили. Ещё эта подчёркнутая опрятность — ни капли небрежности в образе. Сейчас, стоя в нескольких шагах от него, Кирилл видел, что сорока ему нет: лет тридцать пять, наверное. Ну ладно, чуть больше, но не столько, сколько казалось на первый взгляд. Ему хватало денег и вкуса на хорошие шмотки, но не хватало чувства стиля для деталей.

— Может быть, подумаете о том, чтобы добавить немного цвета? — Он снова разложил галстуки на витрине. Один тоже однотонный, но чёрный, один тёплого коричневого цвета и один тёмно-пурпурный. Подумав, он повернулся к стенду и достал ещё один, в косую полоску. Опять же, светло-серый перемежался тёмно-серым, но здесь глаз мог за что-то зацепиться. — У вас красивое, беспроигрышное сочетание, но мне кажется, контраст… вам пойдёт.

Он вовремя прикусил язык и не ляпнул про убавленные годы.

Мужик помолчал, разглядывая предложенные варианты, и наконец выбрал тёмно-пурпурный:

— Раз вы советуете, я попробую. Тогда я возьму ещё этот, чёрный и полосатый.

Кирилл не знал, правда ли дядька проникся его идеей или решил выразить благодарность в денежной форме, но он в любом случае не внакладе. Он собрал галстуки и направился к кассе, но дошёл туда один: мужик остановился перед зеркалом и, стащив испорченный галстук, начал завязывать пурпурный. Мелочь, но Кириллу было приятно, что его слова не улетели в пустоту. Может, мужику в итоге не понравится и он вернётся к нейтральным цветам, но он хотя бы пробует.

Кирилл подошёл к нему:

— Вы позволите?

Мужик опустил руки и дал ему поправить узел. Кирилл чувствовал его взгляд, но сам посмотрел ему в глаза, только когда закончил и отошёл на пару шагов. Он сам не понимал, что его смутило. Вроде бы мужик с ним не флиртовал, вёл себя как обычный приветливый клиент, и всё равно Кирилла не покидало неуютное, заставляющее напрячься ощущение, какое бывает, когда встречаешь симпатичного тебе человека и чувствуешь ответный интерес. Обычно оно уместнее в расслабленной обстановке, а не на работе, где новый клиент уже дышит в затылок. Да и ответного интереса со стороны мужика Кирилл не заметил.

Когда они уже стояли у кассы, мужик спросил:

— И всё-таки я правда был бы рад отблагодарить вас за помощь. Не хотите поужинать со мной после работы? Я приглашаю, конечно.

Перед Новым годом Кирилл, как всегда, нахапал подработок. Тем более здесь ему осталось куковать только до конца декабря — сейчас он пытался накопить хоть какую-то финансовую подушку и поэтому хотел только, чтобы от него отвалили. В это время года не до мужиков, хоть какие они офигенные. Ему в таком же ударном темпе работать до закрытия, а завтра снова на пары. Пожрать за чужой счёт он не против, но это же придётся поддерживать вежливый разговор. Разговоров ему за глаза хватало и в магазине.

Впрочем, мужик показывал чудеса понимания и, пока Кирилл пробивал чек и занимался упаковкой, пользуясь паузой, чтобы обдумать ответ, он продолжил:

— Или пообедать? Здесь же есть фудкорт, мы можем найти что-нибудь там, и вы сэкономите время.

Это другой разговор.

— Я завтра начинаю во второй половине дня, но послезавтра в час у меня перерыв.

— Договорились, — кивнул мужик и принял пакет с галстуками. — Спасибо. Тогда до встречи.

Кирилл механически попрощался и, быстро убрав товар, поспешил к новому клиенту.

Это знакомство выбивалось из череды предпраздничных дней, одинаковых, изматывающих, и, наверное, поэтому Кирилл нет-нет да мысленно возвращался к тому мужику. Во время визита в магазин тот не произвёл впечатления больного человека. Сильно пьющего, кстати, тоже, скорее контрол-фрика. Если бы Кирилл не видел его раньше, ни за что бы не подумал, что тот мог сидеть в луже, с неуверенными движениями и расфокусированным взглядом. Интересно всё-таки, что с ним.

В день икс Кирилл даже поймал себя на том, что в животе появилось беспокойное, щекотное чувство. Оно заставляло отвлекаться от работы, поглядывать на выход или на часы. Непрерывный поток покупателей не давал спокойно выдохнуть, консультанты сбивались с ног, а время всё равно даже не ползло — стояло на месте. Положа руку на сердце, Кирилл не особо верил, что мужик появится: в прошлый раз в спешке он не подумал, что назначил встречу на субботу. Мужик, похоже, работал тут рядом, а кому охота переться к работе в выходной?

Тем не менее когда в час он вышел из дверей магазина, то увидел мужика. Тот спокойно стоял у перил напротив, спиной к виду на внутренний холл и фонтан внизу. С пиджаком он не смог расстаться даже сейчас, но хотя бы отказался от галстука и сменил брюки на джинсы. Пальто или куртки у него не было — или оставил в машине, или всё-таки работал даже в выходной и пришёл через внутренний переход сразу из бизнес-центра.

При появлении Кирилла он улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу:

— Привет. Освободился?

— Здравствуйте.

Его одежда выглядела преувеличенно аккуратно, и у Кирилла буквально пальцы чесались внести в его образ немного небрежности. Но работу надо оставлять на работе.

— Пойдём? — Мужик направился к лифтам. — Давай лучше на ты. Я, кажется, не представился. Меня зовут Вадим.

— Кирилл.

— Да, я помню. Ну так что насчёт обеда? Есть предпочтения?

Мяса бы. Правда, вслух Кирилл ничего не сказал — только неопределённо пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он стеснялся, но как-то неловко распоряжаться кошельком едва знакомого дядьки. Раз уж вызвался платить, пусть сам и решает.

Когда они вышли на нужном этаже, Вадим предложил, указывая в сторону:

— Как насчёт «Айсаны»? Они отлично готовят.

На «Айсану», ресторан казахской кухни, издалека казавшийся очень уютным и не менее пафосным, Кирилл облизывался давно, но пока так до него и не дошёл: разок он бы потянул, конечно, но жалко тратить на жрачку и без того скудные финансы. Что ж, если Вадим не против там пообедать, то Кирилл тем более не возражает.

— Очень советую рёбра барашка. Таких я больше нигде не пробовал, — сказал Вадим, когда официант принёс им меню.

— А я-то думал взять шурпу. Только слышал про неё.

— Возьми и то, и то.

— Я лопну, — хмыкнул Кирилл. А может и нет, но работать потом будет лень.

— Значит, возьми что больше нравится, и нам придётся прийти сюда ещё раз, чтобы ты попробовал всё, что хочешь.

Кирилл дежурно улыбнулся и заглянул в меню. Ну-у-у… Не сказать, что неподъёмно, но заметно дороже обычного фастфуда. Правильно он держался от этого ресторана подальше — пока что такие расходы не для его банковского счёта, тем более на обычный обед, а не пару раз в год с друзьями посидеть.

— Ну так почему именно мужская одежда? — завёл светскую беседу Вадим после того, как они продиктовали заказ официанту и тот отошёл.

Кирилл был благодарен Вадиму, что тот взял инициативу на себя. Сам он не нашёл бы, что сказать, и чувствовал себя по-дурацки. Мало того, что Вадим явно был ему неровней, ещё и знакомство вышло странное. В общей компании темы для обсуждения находятся сами собой, а тут о чём говорить? У Вадима же получилось как будто без усилий — он выглядел естественно и казался искренне заинтересованным. 

— Устроился сюда ещё на первом курсе. — Кирилл пожал плечами. — Куда взяли, туда и пошёл. Привык уже, но сейчас последние недели дорабатываю.

— А потом?

— Потом в больницу медбратом. С четвёртого курса берут.

— Врачом будешь?

— Буду.

— Каким?

— Надеюсь, неврологом.

Вадим уважительно кивнул.

— И как? Рад, что теперь в больнице работать будешь?

— Интересно посмотреть, как это. Не знаю, будет ли это полезным, но хочу попробовать, — осторожно ответил Кирилл, подбирая слова. — Платить будут меньше, правда, поэтому пока не понял, правильно ли сделал, что уволился отсюда. Ну а ты? Ты сегодня снова на работе? В субботу?

— У нас тоже Новый год. В первых числах января нужны первые цифры по итогам квартала. Готовимся уже сейчас.

— В первых числах января же каникулы?

— Это в России. А многие страны отдыхают один-два дня. Некоторые мои клиенты хотят предварительные отчёты тридцатого декабря, а второго января уже окончательные.

Кирилл окинул взглядом одежду Вадима, которая стоила едва ли не дороже его месячной зарплаты. Просто так деньги никому не платят, да?

Обед прошёл неожиданно приятно. Кирилл забыл и об универе, и о работе — просто наслаждался вкусной едой и приятным собеседником. Вадиму стоило только начать, и неловкость, царившая между ними, как будто растворилась в воздухе, а разговор потёк сам собой. Только про первую встречу они не вспоминали — а жаль, Кирилла мучило любопытство, но он не хотел ставить Вадима в неловкое положение, а сам тот о ней речь не заводил.

Уже когда они выходили из ресторана, чтобы вернуться к работе, Вадим спросил:

— Ну что, пообедаем снова на следующей неделе? А то ты шурпу так и не попробовал. И у них вообще хорошее меню.

От неожиданности Кирилл замешкался с ответом. Тот пассаж в самом начале он не воспринял всерьёз, а за обедом Вадим вёл себя дружелюбно, но и только. Он не пытался флиртовать, никак не намекал на то, что ему хотелось бы повторить, да даже просто заинтересованные взгляды не кидал. Ни на Кирилла, ни на других мужчин. На женщин, впрочем, тоже. Фиг знает, что творилось у него в голове, но Кириллу он нравился. Уж кто-кто, а Кирилл точно не против встретиться ещё раз.

— Э-э-э… Давай. Сегодня было здорово.

— Во вторник?

— Во вторник я на парах, начну после обеда. Давай лучше в среду.

Вадим достал телефон и открыл календарь.

— У меня встреча. В понедельник?

— Можно, если немного позже. Я тогда сразу после универа приду, и потом на работу.

— Отлично. Дашь мне номер, чтобы я мог тебя предупредить, если что-то поменяется?

Так они встретились в понедельник. Потом в пятницу, в субботу, снова в понедельник. До Нового года оставались считаные дни. Работы становилось всё больше, а свободного времени всё меньше. Вадим стал иногда писать в телегу и звонить по вечерам. Теперь его интерес сложно было спутать с просто дружеским, но шаг вперёд он по-прежнему не делал. То ли давал Кириллу время привыкнуть, то ли видел, что сейчас не лучший момент.

Кирилл же разрывался между свалившимся на него горячим мужиком, ошалевшими от приближающегося часа икс покупателями и грядущей сессией. Ну почему он не наткнулся на Вадима на пару месяцев раньше? Или лучше на пару месяцев позже, когда весь геморрой будет позади и жизнь вернётся в свою колею. Хотя через два месяца Кирилла здесь уже не будет.

— Что делаешь в Новый год? — поинтересовался Вадим. Они встретились в последний раз в этом году, и когда будет следующий раз, никто из них не знал.

— Работаю. — Кирилл сделал глоток колы. — Покупатели тридцать первого всегда толкутся почти до полуночи, так что встретим здесь, а потом к друзьям загляну ненадолго. А ты? Будешь праздновать?

— Поеду к родителям, но первого уже вернусь. Не хочешь встретиться?

— Не могу, — покачал головой Кирилл. — У меня дежурство. И сессия.

— Ты сразу первого выходишь? После пьянки?

— Я не буду пить особо. И долго сидеть тоже. Просто поздравлю своих и пойду домой.

— А четвёртого, в субботу?

Кирилл покачал головой:

— Извини.

В новогоднюю ночь Вадим позвонил поздравить, и вроде бы не сказал ничего особенного — обычное дежурное поздравление, — но было что-то такое в его голосе, от чего у Кирилла засосало под ложечкой, и он не сразу смог подавить улыбку, даже когда уже положил трубку. Потом Вадим ещё писал несколько раз — Кирилл отвечал, но без прежнего азарта: сейчас у него всё время уходило на работу и зубрёжку. Он и на работе зубрил, если выдавалась свободная минута. Вадим пару раз пытался звонить, но Кирилл или ехал в метро, или дежурил…

В этой круговерти Кирилл не сразу заметил, что Вадим пропал. Он не звонил, не писал, даже не посылал мемы, как иногда делал во время работы. Кирилл немного освоился на новом месте, сдал сессию, отоспался, а Вадим всё так же хранил молчание. Кирилл несколько раз порывался написать сам, но ему не хватало решимости. Если Вадиму надоело мариноваться, его тоже можно понять. В конце концов, кому понравится, если его то и дело отодвигают в сторону?

Конечно, его не оставляла надежда, что этому молчанию есть простое и более приятное объяснение, но решиться спросить у Кирилла никак не получалось. Вроде, казалось бы, в крайнем случае его просто вежливо развернут — и всё равно у него не хватало духу. Наверное, свою роль играла разница в возрасте и доходах. Мысли о том, что они друг другу не пара, Кирилла не оставляли — даже в дни постоянной зубрёжки зудели где-то на периферии.

На очередном дежурстве старшая сестра встретила его зловещим предупреждением:

— У тебя особенный пациент. Восьмая палата, лежит один. Очень тебя прошу, Кирь, осторожнее там. Он из мажоров, с такими никогда заранее не знаешь: может оказаться нормальным, а может жизнь испортить. Давай повежливее там, как с принцессой, и если что, зови.

Кирилл быстро просмотрел личную карточку. Массаж, физио, ноотропы и метаболики, витамины, ещё витамины… Когда он зашёл в палату, пациент сидел у небольшого стола и разговаривал по телефону, напряжённо всматриваясь в монитор ноутбука. Вадима Кирилл узнал бы и со спины, не то что по голосу. Вот и ползание в луже понятно стало. Небось заработался и таблетки забыл принять. Сосуды мозга такого не прощают.

Кирилл на всякий случай пару раз стукнул по косяку, сообщая о своём присутствии. Вадим резко обернулся и, увидев его, парой фраз завершил разговор. Удобные мягкие штаны с толстовкой здорово отличались от привычных пиджаков — правда, стоили, похоже, не намного меньше.

— Привет. — Вадим улыбнулся искренне и вроде бы был ему рад. — Так это теперь твоя новая работа?

— Привет. Да, теперь я здесь.

— Форма тебе идёт.

Не дождётся, Кирилл не покраснеет. Но он тоже был рад его видеть и, наверное, не смог бы этого скрыть, даже если бы захотел. Он отвёл глаза. Штатив с капельницей задребезжал, когда Кирилл покатил его к кровати, и возникшая было между ними интимная атмосфера пропала.

— Ляжешь? Сейчас капельница, потом провожу тебя на массаж.

Вадим послушно задрал рукав и устроился поудобнее.

— Как твоя сессия?

Пока Кирилл искал вену, чувствовал, что тот на него смотрит, но ответить смог только после того, как ввёл катетер:

— Сдал. — Он поднял взгляд и сейчас тоже рассматривал Вадима. Уютного, расслабленного. И очень сексуального. Он невольно облизнул губы.

— То есть ты теперь свободен и снова будешь отвечать на сообщения? И тебя наконец можно пригласить на свидание?

От его взгляда становилось жарко.

— Можно. Нужно. Я уже решил, что ты передумал.

Вадим пожал плечами.

— Я тоже был студентом. И в начале года у нас тоже завал, я тебе рассказывал. Тогда сходишь со мной куда-нибудь, когда закончится эта тягомотина? — Он указал подбородком на капельницу. Да, если он давно с этим живёт, то наверняка уже привык к таким марафонам пару раз в год.

— Схожу. — Губы Кирилла сами собой разъезжались в улыбке, и, скорее всего, он выглядел как идиот, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он не знал, как так получилось, что на него запал такой клёвый мужик, но он точно не против.

Он уже собрался отвернуться, когда Вадим потянул свободной рукой за полу форменной рубашки, заставил наклониться и коснулся его губ своими. Легко, больше обозначая поцелуй, чем по-настоящему на что-то рассчитывая. Кирилл ответил буквально на секунду, после чего отстранился и осуждающе посмотрел:

— Когда я отправлялся к тебе, меня напутствовали не портить себе жизнь. Поцелуи с пациентами к этому тоже относятся.

— Прости, я не удержался. — Несмотря на серьёзное лицо, Вадим явно с трудом сдерживал смех.

Кирилл выпрямился и направился к двери.

— Вызови меня, когда раствор станет заканчиваться.

Он очень хотел снова его поцеловать, уже по-настоящему, но не настолько у него пока что поехала крыша. По крайней мере, он очень на это надеялся.

Коридор встретил его обычными для больницы звуками и запахами. Это Кирилл как будто Землю обежал, а здесь несколько минут — это всего лишь несколько минут. Мимо прошаркал старичок из двенадцатой. Окинул Кирилла пристальным взглядом и, вздёрнув подбородок, побрёл дальше. Весь он, от уютных стоптанных тапочек до аккуратно расчёсанных трёх волосин, разложенных на лысине, буквально олицетворял собой неодобрение. Ничего нового, на самом деле, этого старичка всегда всё раздражало, но именно сейчас Кирилл с трудом подавил желание проверить, в порядке ли одежда. С чего ей быть не в порядке?

Теперь главное, чтобы никто не спросил, почему он красный как помидор. Отмазка, что в отделении слишком жарко, прокатит?


End file.
